IZ interveiw chapter 7
by vesago
Summary: last episode of the season send ideas for next season rated t for mild drug use


Kyle: We're back! This will be the last episode of the season, so enjoy it while you can, people! Also, Mimi is on now, and she can't talk Also, the last chapter will have lots of rounds, since I'll need to fit in the reviews

**Round Fifty-One **_is from…Buu the SIR Unit!_

_Dib: Why are you so cute and awesome?_

Dib: I don't know.

_Zim: My friend loves you. Your reaction?_

Zim: Duh. How could she not love the amazing ZIM?

_Tak: You suck, and so does DaTr. Will you please suck an egg?_

Tak: *glowers* Bloody hell, why do I have haters? And no, I will not. Will you go shave your chest hair?

Kyle: Tak didn't really mean that. *to Tak* Where the F&^K did you get that from?

Tak: *grins* _Mean Girls_.

Kyle: of coruse !(

_Gir: Hi!_

Gir: Hi! ^_^

_Keef: Why are you weird but somewhat cute? OMG…_

Keef: YAY! SOMEONE THINKS I'M CUTE!

*Everyone gags*

_*Kyle shoots Keef in the leg with a .45*_

_Tallests: I have donuts._

Red: Will you hand 'em to us?

_Kyle: Could you put in my OC Nel, who likes Zim as a friend and like-likes Dib? You don't have to if you don't want to?_

Kyle: Um, I only allow my charicters or ones on tv so I know thier personality so send me some more info on Nel and I will consider him for next season

**Round Fifty-Two **_is from…ShocksAlterEgo! _

_Gaz: Why do you hate everyone so much? It kinda makes me sad. I can't imagine that you're happy going around hating everyone all the time. But if it makes you happy, go ahead, I suppose._

Gaz: I hate because no one is worthy of me. I am not happy, but who truly is?

_Tallests: What do you think life would be like for you if you weren't the tallest Irkens? Would you want to be invaders?_

Red: If we weren't the tallest Irkens…

Purple: …then we wouldn't be the Tallests anymore now, would we?

Red: Duh. And I guess being invaders would be second best but i might retake my post as advisor to a tallest or irken elite.

_Tak: If you managed to destroy Zim and take over the earth, what would be your next step?_

Tak: "If". I still hated Zim ... I don't know

_Keef: Are you aware that if you gave people more space, you'd probably have more friends? And have you tried the internet? I'm sure you could find plenty of people to talk to and be friends with there._

Keef: First of all, no. Secondly, I'm banned from the internet.

_Gir: I love you; you're such a cutie! :) _

Gir: Awwww, I loves you, too!*for some reason Gir is all angry*

_If I blasted some good music, would you all dance?_

Gir: YES! *dances like monkeh*

Zim: I like music too but i don't dance and i'll save you the time Gaz and Tak: same as me. Mimi: asme as Gir and as for Dib i have seen him randoly dancing at least thirteen times to-many.

_I'm sending you a virtual hug, by the way. *hugs*_

Gir: ^_^ *hugs back*

_Zim: What is the strangest human word you've ever heard?_

Zim: My bigest problum is not every irken word can be translated for instance Dib do you remember this...* clears thought *"nothing, Earth boy! Go home and shave your giant head of smell with your bad self!"

Kyle: *chuckles*

_Dib: First, I'd like to tell you that I believe you and you're doing a wonderful job of keeping the earth safe._

Dib: Thank you.

_I feel that we're pretty similar (except I'm not trying to expose an alien). The way people treat us. You must be lonely and feel pretty down sometimes._

Dib: Yeah, being made fun of isn't all that fun.

_If I told you that I'm on your side, would you feel better?_

Dib: Yes. Thank you.

_And have you realized that Zim's head is almost the same size as yours? Your head's really not that big. Even if it was, wouldn't that mean you have a bigger brain and are, therefore, more intelligent?_

Dib: Yep. My head is not big.

_Oh, and here's a virtual hug for you, too. It's not much, but please consider it my thanks for being the unsung hero that you are. *hugs*_

Dib: Thanks. *hugs*

**Round Fifty-Three **_is from…Smartalic240!_

_Dib: If you had to choose between becoming mates with Lard Nar, leader of the Resistance, Zim, Irken invader, Prisoner 777, or one of the Tallests, who would you pick?_

Dib: Hmmm…who's Prisoner 777 again? please be a girl.

_Zim: Dude, ZaDr, ZaTr, ZaGir, PRaZr, or ZaGr?_

Zim: ZaGr.

_Red: If you had to choose between Dib or Zim to be mates with, who would you pick?_

Red: Um…Dib.

Zim: THANK FIRST FALTHER(remeber first father is the irken god) remeber how Tallest red is my father, I was scared for a second

_Purple: Why are smoke machines better than lasers?_

Purple: They don't hurt you. *pouts*

**Round Fifty-Four **_is from…TITANcheetah001!_

_can you put my OC Rita in she's an irken who's crushn' on Zim_

Kyle: Yeah, as I said last time, send me more info on your OC and i will consider it.

**Round Fifty-Five **_is from…trachie17!_

_Zim: You're stupid and your plans don't work. No offense._

Zim: SILENCE! YOU LIE! And yes, I take offense to that.

_Gir: Will you be my friend? You're so cute; I'll give you a piggy!_

Gir: I WILL BE YOUR *squeek sound* *grabs piggy* PIGGY! Heehee…piggy.

_Gaz: You're scary!_

Gaz: And…?

_Dib: You are cool but you suck!_

Dib: Ok, then?...HEY!

_Tak: You suck._

Tak: Bloody hell, doesn't anyone here like me?

Kyle: don't worry Tak your awsome...

Tak: thank you Kyle

Kyle: ...plus Dib's been in love with you from day one... oh sorry did i ruin the suprise!

Zim:*has a big smile on his face* Dib monkey rember I think of Tak as a sister so if you hurt her*smile turns to a hateful scowl more deadly than Gaz's ever was* ...I'll do more than hurt you.

**Round Fifty-Six **_is from…Toxicruby!_

_Zim: Why do you shout 'I am normal!' and similar phrases? It makes you suspicious._

Zim: Pathetic human, you will never understand the brilliance of Zim's mind.

_Gir: Why are you so cute?_

Gir: I don't know.

_Gaz: How does your hair go and look like fangs?_

Gaz: I style them like that the fangs of a snake are hot.

Zim: *staring at Gaz* so hot.

_Nny: I heard your name mentioned. Do you wish you could kill Squee's parents? (They are mean!) _

Nny: Yeah.

_Tallests: Are lasers or smoke machines cooler? Discuss._

Red: Lasers are today.

Purple: But smoke machines give off that vibe that we are in a graveyard-themed pace. Plus, it's perfectly harmless.

Purple: It's perfectly boring.*fires a lazer at purples eyes he spasems in pain* see.

_Tak: Why are you so cool?_

Tak: FINALLY, someone who doesn't hate me! Um, I never woundered why, Mimi told me it is because of my determination.

**Round Fifty-Seven **_is from…FullmetalFan11! _

_Lol I 3 how you put Rose and the doctor in it. XD_

_the doctor: Don't you think it's a bit PedoBearish to keep Rose from her family?_

Doctor: …I tried to send her back but she said no.

_Rose: Wasn't it hard choosing between the doctor or Micky? I mean, have you SEEN Micky? OMG, it's like looking at God!_

Rose: Yeah, it was hard and for a bit I even thought about leaving the doctor for captain jack.

_Everyone: Either dance to the Numa Numa song or do the Caramelldansen, or I will make you listen to JB for two hours. :/_

Kyle: *looks upwards light shines down* God this is Kyle liston give us back young Elvis we'll give you Juston Biber no questons asked.

**Round Fifty-Eight **_is from…Zutara Shipper 77!_

_Zim: You are awesome. Here is a growth machine. *gives machine*_

Zim: Don't need it *throws the machine back at Zutara*

_Dib: Die._

_Gaz: Go out with Dib already. If you don't, go out with me; I think your eyes are beautiful._

Gaz: WTF…? Dib is my brother, so that would be creepy. And I don't know you and you never even see my eyes.

Zim: *puts his arm around her sholder* and she's taken

_Tallests: Die._

_Zim: Your mission is a fake; they want you to die. Please listen. It's true; ask anyone._

Zim: *just stares sadly then breaths* I know

Purple: I don't know where they got that from Zim is on a serect mission.(snickers)

*Tak kicks purple's ass with the rage that Gaz had for dib in Gaz taster of pork*

Zim: Thanks Tak

Tak: I never thanked you for what eles you did for me

*Zim looks at her not understanding*

Tak: If you hadn't left me under all that rubble I would have been on irk and quite likley killed when you went on your rampage during Inpending doom 1.

Gir: *dances* I LIKE DOOKY!

Kyle: It's kind of funny Zim you saved the Irken you are closest to by nearly killing her.

Zim: yeah...

**(round fifty-nine left out to dirty language)**

**Round Sixty **_is from…Invader Johnny!_

_Zim/Gaz: Do you think _Twilight _sucks?_

Gaz: Eh. It's okay. But I like _Interview with the Vampire _much better. Kyle, can you get Lestat, Louis, and Claudia here?

Kyle: I would, but apparently Anne Rice doesn't like people making FFs on her work, so no.

Zim: Twilight? Twilight is the time between day and night.

Kyle: *hands Zim _Twilight_ to read*

*Zim reads just by fliping the pages realy fast*

Zim: Oh. Wow this sucks underworld has way better vampires and they dont sparkle.

the doctor: They do in that world. and that's just F%&#$N retarded

Zim: SHUT UP Doctor all the other Irken may be afried of you but I'm not!

_Would you kill off both Rose and the doctor just for the hell of it?_

Zim: Yes, because Rose is humans and The Doctor will go in a museam because his is the last of the timelords.

Gaz: If they piss me off.

**Round Sixty-One **_is from…heartofstone15! _

_*pokes Dib's head repeatedly*_

Dib: Ow. Why are you doing this?

_Hehe, I like poking your landing pad size of a head, which is disturbingly large. :3_

Dib: My head is not big. *continues being poked* QUIT IT!

_Gir: What's up? You want a waffle? Here ya go!_

Gir: WAFFLES! *grabs waffle*

_*death glare directed at Tallests*_

_Tallests: I don't like you two. Why are you so mean to everyone?_

Red: Because it's fun!

Purple: Yeah. Besides, you don't become Tallest for being 'nice.'

_the doctor/Rose: Hi, the doctor and Rose! Your tv versions were so much better than your book versions! *laughs hysterically for no apparent reason* Sorry, I have a sugar rush._

the doctor/Rose: 0_0

_Kyle: Can you bring in Skoodge? I like Skoodge. He's really nice for an invader! *hugs Gir and disappears through a swirling portal*_

Kyle: Next season. 'Kay?

**Round Sixty-Two **_is from…XxInvaderxEllasanaxX! _

_Gaz: How would you feel if Zim asked Tak out?_

Zim: Like that'll ever happen!*puts arm around Gaz*

Gaz: I'd feel homicidal.*grabs hold for dear life*

_Zim: How would you feel if Gaz chose a different human boy over you?_

Zim: she did for a little bit...*looks at the monitor hoping to see somthing* hmmm... the show must have ended before that

_Dib: What is your least favorite couple beside ZaDr?_

Dib: ZaGr, because I hate the idea of my sister being with my enemy I hate it now.

**Zim:**then isn't sad thats what happaning now

**Round Sixty-Three **_is from…xXxiNVAdERGAZxXx! _

_Gir: Awww, I loves you, too!_

Gir: ^_^

_Zim: You are awesome! I love you even if you are an Irken!_

Zim: I renoced even being Irken after the meecrob genocide. And of course you love me! I AM ZIM!

_Dib: Dude, Zim fails at destroying, so just take a chill pill._

Dib: 0_0

*Zim starts smoking a bong*

Kyle:I gess this _s_how_ is _starting to run long... hey give me back my bong or at least share

_Gaz: Why so gloomy?_

Gaz: What reason have I to be happy?

_Zim?_

Gaz: maybe.

_Tak: Why did you name Mimi 'Mimi'?_

Tak: Well it was the name of...*Tak starts to sob*

*Zim and Gaz put thier hands on Taks shoulders comferting her*

_Purple: Donuts or Nachos?_

Purple: Donuts, but I like nachos, too.

_Red: Why don't you ever get fat if you eat a lot of junk?_

Red: Because there are no fat Irkens.

Kyle: exept Scooge.

Red: ...mostly no fat Irkens he's a defective any way

_Kyle: Can you please include Nny?_

Kyle: I do, except he's hardly ever here; he's out killing someone.

**Round Sixty-Four **_is from…Invader ZIM!_

_Everyone: Based on a utopian society, where do you think Skool stands on a scale of 54? Someone 64/5+:4 in the water for Zim and tacos for Gir campaign being held in Bikini Bottom?_

Everyone: Er…what?

**Round Sixty-Five **_is from…gtg! _

_Gaz: Are there any games you are waiting for to be released? (For example, Infamous 2)_

Gaz: a new resident evil.

**Round Sixty-Six **_is from…TimIsaFunSucker! _

_My OC that I'm currently writing into a FF (It's not uploaded yet!), IVA, who is a defective SIR Unit like Gir. (IVA stands for Irresponsibly Veered Auto-bot, and it's pronounced EE-VA.) She looks like Gir except her body is in the shape of a dress, her tummy light is in the shape of a heart, and her lights are pink. Oh, and she has painted on shoes. :3_

Kyle: when you upload her story I will consider puting IVA in next season.

_Dib: Are you sane yet, you big-headed moronic freak?_

Dib: First of all, yes, I am. Secondly, MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!

_Gaz: JUST FREAKIN' ADMIT YOU LIKE ZIM! Dib's too stupid and big-headed to do anything to you (Yes, I will keep bringing his big head up.) and we all know you two lurve each other!_

Gaz: …I don't think its love more like less hate.

_Gir: You're so freakin' cute! May I hug you?_

Gir: YAY! HUG! *hugs*

_Tallests: What would you do if by some weird growth spurt Zim became Tallest? _

Red: Kill ourselves.

Zim:*stands up taller then both the tallest then hands Tallest red a gun* here kill your self now

_Rose: What do you think of Gir? Isn't he adorable?_

Rose: *she sqeeses Gir like a teddy bear*oooooooo sooooo cuuuute

_Zim: What do you plan to do with the humans after you conquer Earth? (Which I'm sure you'll do eventually.) What if they pledge allegiance with the Irken Empire? (I'd do it in a heartbeat.)_

Zim: Hmm, I had planed to kill off 10% of the population to keep the humans in line

_What if I ordered you and Gaz to kiss RIGHT NOW? I ORDER YOU! :)_

Zim: *sarcsticly* OH DAMN HIM I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF*kisses gaz*

**Round Sixty-Seven **_is from…TITANcheetah001! _

_I love how you incorporated Rose and the doctor into this. ^_^ Even though I'm not a _Doctor who _fangirl, _

**Round Sixty-Eight **_is from ... LADY ROMMONA _

_Everyone whts your greatest regret_

*everyone thinks for a few seconds*

Zim: leaving my old firend Jaz on Meecrob to die when Skooge Tak and I save invader Tenn

Purple: I poisoned tallest foon to become tallest

**speaicle round **_is _The Girl With The Fuzzy Socks

_Everyone whats your sexuality_

(everyone stares around blankly)

Zim:(pulls out Guild to Human Sexuality tilts head back then hands it to the other irkens) ahhhh... heterosexual

Red:strait but now I'm scared to sit this close to purple

Dib: a lot of people think I gay...BUT I'M NOT

Kyle:It dosn't matter Dib just keep loving who you love

Tak:I've flirted around a lot I even flirted with Dib to get what information I could on Zim but I'm bisexual

Gaz:(just stares angry)

(Gir and Mimi are asleep in eachothers arms)(fangirls awwwwwwww)

Kyle: and we know keef is gay

Keef: hay

Kyle: and we are out of time.

I thought it'd be funny to see how the guys from _Doctor who _and the guys from _Invader ZIM _would react to each other. XD Wow. Looks like I've FINALLY caught up and got all the reviews. So I'm done for now. Remember, once we get to 100 I will finish up the season with a spectacular grand finale with SONGS, some chosen by me, some by you. Peace!


End file.
